Grojband(What Is Love)
by KingRocker100
Summary: This is the story of Grojband and there adventure to become famous. Filled with action drama adventure and romance


**Hello readers this is my first fanfic, and I'm trying to make it long and exciting for ya'll. So let's get started**

**Disclaimer(I do not own grojband or any of the characters or references in this story). Enjoy!**

** Chapter 1 (wow!)**

It's a normal day in the city of peaceville. No matter were you are you can hear the sound of music blasting from one garage in perticalur. Inside this garage Are 4 teenagers all the age of 16. The big guy on the drums is Kon Kujira. Next to him is his brother Kin on keyboard. In the corner a short redheaded girl is jamming on her base, this is the only female member of the band Laney. Last but not least the boy with the long blue hair and signature Oarnge beanie shredding on the guitar Corey.

**Corey POV**

Man we sound awsome today, but I still need to write some kickass lyrics. The song finishes and I look up to see everyone high fiveing about the song. I watch as lanes puts her base in its case, man she is so awsome. Yeah that's right this past year I've grown a huge crush on Laney. I mean there just something about her that drives me crazy, maybe it's the way she shreds on the base or how she's grown and matured into a smokin hot babe. I continued to stare until Laney snapped me out of my trance.

"heh core, core are you okay asks Laney. "yeah I'm cool lanes". Ive gotta keep myself from zoneing like that or else Ill end up going insane. Dont get me wrong I lo e nothing more than to tell her how I feel, but I've got to wait for the right time.

**Laney POV**

Corey's been acting really weird lately, he's always staring at me during band practice and phasing out during the song plus heahead yet to write lyrics for this song. I've had a huge crush on core for a long time but now that we're both older my feelings for Jim have doubled big time. He has gotten taller, leaner and hotter. I'm going to tell him some day but it has to be the right moment.

"good practice everyone", says Corey. "let's call it a day and pick it up again tommorow, we've only got two more days to till the gig at the peaceville summer bash".

"yeah we know corey". Kin and Kon say at the same time with the we still don't have any lyrics look on their faces. "Listen core youve really gotta focus on some choice lyrics or else this gig will fall apart".

"I know I know", says Corey, "but I have the perfect way to get some lyrics that does not involve Trina".

"Alright core we will see you tommorow". Kin says as he and his brother leave the garage and head home, leaving just Corey and laney left.

**Corey** POV

Good laney and I are alone I can ask her to stay back and help me write lyrics. Maybe I can even try to tell her how I feel, here goes nothing. "Lanes would you mind staying back for a little while and help me write some lyrics". "Sure core"! Says an overly exited Laney. I go to grab my notebook and a pen then go sit on the couch and pat the seat next to inviting Lanes to come sit down. She does and sits as close to me as possible. I can smell her hair it's amazing like apples. Dam I'm singeing again. "okay lanes let's do some serious thinking what should the song be about".

"Well Core it should be about the fun of summer since its the summer kick off bash were playing". Says laney.

"good idea lanes lets get started".

Corey and lane spent the next couple of hours going back and fourth and actually comming up with some good song lyrics. Laney was getting tired and told Corey she was going to head home. Just before she left Corey got up and gave Laney a goodnight hug

"goodnight lanes sleep Well and Ill see you tommorow". Says a blushing Corey

"you too Core" says laney who has her head in Corey's did not want this moment to end. She eventually let go and starting walking home.

Corey closed the garage door and fell asleep with a smile in his face knowing that he was one step closer to telling Laney his feelings.

**Well there is my first chapter. I hope you enjoy it and please review I except all opinions, and I will update as soon as possible thanks for comming out everyone!**


End file.
